Happily Never After
by Lizzie-Loves-Books4743
Summary: During the time after Mockingjay before the epilogue. What if Peeta never realized that he still loves Katniss and becomes engaged to Delly. Will Katniss win him back or will she have to watch him marry Delly? R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first Hunger Games FanFiction so I hope you like it :)**

**Summary: During the time after Mockingjay before the epilogue. What if Peeta never realized that he still loves Katniss and becomes engaged to Delly. Will Katniss win him back or will she have to watch him marry Delly?**

* * *

><p>"PEETA!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I couldn't help myself. I was having nightmares again. Peeta was getting hijacked but I was the one torturing him this time. I couldn't believe it, but it is my fault that he was tortured. I brought my knees to my chest, knowing that Peeta would not come to comfort me, he has Delly now. I know Delly never meant to hurt me, but when Peeta was hijacked, he said he couldn't love me anymore. He decided that Delly was his one true love. It hurt, I didn't leave my house for weeks. The burn of my heart breaking kept me in my bed all those weeks. I was now sobbing. I needed Peeta and I was betrayed by him. I thought we promised each other to always be there for each other.<p>

I sometimes see him at his bakery. Every once in a while I think I see the old Peeta back, the one that loved me. Then his eyes again turn cold when he realizes that I am there. I thought his hijacking was fixed, that he didn't want to kill me again. Again I felt like I was going to burst out in tears so I turned around and without looking began to run. I happened to run head on into Delly. By vision was blurred by my tears as she spoke to me. "Oh! Hi Katniss, how are you?" She asked cheerful as ever. I looked down at her hand to the large engagement ring on it. Again I began to sob. "Katniss, Katniss. Please stop crying! What is wrong?" I just cried harder. Turning from Delly, I began to run again, this time all the way to my dear friend Haymitch's house. I needed some alcohol.

I opened the door without knocking to see my old mentor on the floor unconscious. I crept over to his stash of alcohol and began to drink bottle after bottle of the stuff. I looked up to see Haymitch looking down at me on the floor. "You know you have to pay for all those bottles, right?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Today's been pretty hard so just shut up alright?" I said slightly intoxicated.  
>"You are already drunk! Ha!"<br>"I said shut up!" Again I began to cry until I passed out on the floor. I could feel Haymitch try to pick me up, but the man is not in the best shape. Then I heard him calling someone on the telephone. A few minutes later I was lifted from the ground to find I was in the strong arms of Peeta. I began to sob.

"Katniss? Shhhh. It will all be alright." I heard him whisper to me. I actually hurt me to hear him say this to me. I knew it wouldn't be alright unless he was with me. I needed Peeta. He set me down in my bed and tucked me in. Before darkness overcame me, Peeta pushed a lock of hair behind my ear and softly kissed my forehead. I smiled while darkness brought me unconscious.

_I was strapped into a metal board. They were making sure I couldn't run. I looked in front of me to see Peeta strapped in the same way as I was. I tear as I see the young blond bob his head in and out of consciousness. Then some of Snows men come into the room and make me watch as they inject Peeta with the tracker jacker venom and carve out his skin with knives. I couldn't bear to watch as they did this so I closed my eyes, but I still heard him screaming my name. I began to scream back, "PEETA! PEETA!" They let him go and watched him walk over to me. He began to take a knife and plunged it into my heart several times. He began to whisper things in my ears.  
>"I love Delly, not you Katniss. You didn't save me, so why should I save you? I love Delly." I wondered why I wasn't dying. I looked into his blue eyes to see them glossed over, a evil look placed on his pristine face.<br>"Please, Peeta! Please!" I begged him. One final plunged into my heart and I could feel myself letting go and dying. I finally scream, "PEETA!" and then softly whispered, "I love you." I began to shake as I heard Peeta yelling._

"Katniss, wake up, please Katniss wake up!" I opened my eyes to see Peeta's blue eyes in front of me. It was the middle of the night, what was he doing at my house in the middle of the night?

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you liked the first Chapter. Let me know what you thought about it! Thanks So Much<strong>

**xoxo Lizzie **


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW! So I would like to thank everyone who read and reviewed and favorited and put my sory on alert. I love you all. So I wrote this chapter on behalf of all you guys! I am so spellbound! I got so much enthusiastic revies that I had to write another chapter today! I hope you like Chapter 2!**

* * *

><p>"Just go away Peeta." I said plainly.<br>"No! You were just screaming my name and you want me to leave? No. Not happening." His brows furrowed as he tried to decipher what I was trying to tell him.

"Why are you even here?"  
>"Haymitch had me bring you home because you were completely drunk! Delly said it was alright if I spent the night at your house."<br>"Yes because Delly now owns you!" I wanted to break down crying already  
>"Delly does not own me! She is really sweet and I love her." He said, his eyes sparkling<br>"You love her? I don't believe you."  
>"What is your problem with Delly?" He said, his voice now becoming a scream.<br>"You _really_ want to know, Peeta?" He nodded, "She took you from me." And with that I ran from the room. I ran until I knew Peeta could never find me. I didn't care anymore. I didn't want to see him. He used to love me, not he loves Delly. I ran outside, it was dark out so I couldn't see anything, but I knew my way to the forest and the meadows. I sat underneath a tree and began to sob. How could Peeta do this to me. He is a boy! I never showed any emotion until I met this boy; that amazing boy with piercing blue eyes and sandy blonde hair. The boy that bakes and paints and saved me and loved me. We had been through so much together and I couldn't understand why he would throw it all away for Delly. It all happened a few months ago.

We were walking through District 13, the people were shaking our hands and congratulating us on our victory over the Capitol. All I knew was that I was numb from the death of Prim. I didn't even realize it, but out a sort of habit I was clutching onto Peeta's arm. Peeta was still not comfortable around me, and he still wished that we had killed him back at the Capitol. I could never do that to Peeta. It was always my goal to keep Peeta safe even if it meant giving up my life for him. Even if he doesn't love me anymore, I still loved him. I would do anything for this boy. The crowd parted to show Annie and Delly standing there. I immediately went to Annie to comfort her over the loss of her husband. She seemed to be taking it quite well, until she announced that she was having a baby, Finnick's baby. I smiled at her as she wiped the tears from her face. I looked to the left of me to see Peeta engulfing Delly into a hug. He twirled her around, and finally let her down on the ground. He looked into her brown eyes and kissed her. My heart broke in half at that moment. I felt betrayed by the boy I loved. I turned and ran from the large room back to my room that I used to share with my mother and_ Prim_. I sat in the corner of my bed and began to cry for the boy with the bread and my young sister. I just cried. My mother came in and tried to calm me down, but that never worked out. I got so aggravated I packed my things and left for District 12.

I heard the crisp crunches of fallen leaves on the ground. Peeta always was too loud walking, always scaring off the game. I asked myself_, how does Peeta know I am here? _I just sunk farther down onto the ground, hoping he wouldn't find me. I smiled as I remembered how I found him on the ground, dying. Peeta was better at camouflage than I was. He sat down next to me and hung his head. "Katniss…." I cut him off before he could say anything else. It would hurt too much…  
>"Peeta, just go, please?" I pleaded.<p>

"No, Katniss you have to listen to me!" He said, his voice rising with anger, "You don't think that this is hard for me? This has been so hard for me. I don't even trust myself around you. I am always afraid that I am going to snap and hurt you. I am sorry but I could never remember how much I must have loved you. Everyone tells me we were in love, and I don't doubt them. Delly was there for me when I needed a friend the most. She was there when I was hijacked, she was always there!" He said in a whisper.

"You don't think I know that Peeta? I wanted to be in there with you! I was outside your door the entire time. They wouldn't let me go and see you! I didn't care that you tried to strangle me. I knew that you didn't have control of your actions, but the doctors didn't want you to kill me. You don't understand how hard it has been for_ me_! I had to watch the man that I love _hate _me. I have to watch you love someone else beside me. I am going to have to watch you get married to someone else but me." Peeta looked at me with unbelieving eyes.  
>"I am so sorry Katniss. So sorry." I could see the wet tears streaking his face.<br>"Can I tell you something?" I whispered. Peeta nodded his head in agreement, "I was determined never to have children. I didn't want them to face the same problems and hardships that we dealt with as kids. That was, until I met you. I used to daydream about what our kids would look like, how they would be. We would have a girl with your hair and my eyes. She would have your kindness, but my hunting abilities. We would also have a boy with my dark hair and your beautiful eyes. He would have my problem with emotions, but expressed himself in beautiful paintings like you. I would imagine our wedding day, a sunny day in the middle of spring in the meadows. All our friends would be there with us, but now most of them are dead. Peeta, I am so sorry. You were hijacked because of me. All our friends and families were killed because of me, and I lost you, because Snow was trying to get to me. I am sorry." I stood up and began to walk away from the boy. I heard him running up behind me. He turned me around and I felt his soft lips pressed against mine. I melted into him. I felt his strong arms wrap around my waist as I wrapped my arms around his head. I ran my fingers through his hair as he bit my bottom lip. I pulled away for air. Then did I realize the magnitude of this situation. Peeta was engaged to Delly. He pulled me back towards him and kissed me again. In between the kisses I said, "Peeta—we can't-your- engaged—to Delly" He looked into my eyes and said something I will never forget.  
>"Forget Delly, I love you Katniss. I am sorry I haven't been there for you. I love you, and you love me, Real or Unreal?"<br>"Real." I laughed as tears flowed from my eyes, "Real!"

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you all loved this chapter as much as the last. I would love to hear what you think should happen in the next few chapters. Again thanks everyone for reading my story! It is a great honor ;)<strong>

**xoxoxo  
>Lizzie<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I am so sorry that it has been too long since I updated. I was a bit sad when I only got like 2 more reviews for the last chapter. Sorry that this is so short, but the next chapter will be very long. This was more of a filler chapter. Love you all :)**

* * *

><p>I watched as the twinkle in his eyes diminished.<p>

"Katniss, we can't, we can't do this! I am engaged to Delly!"

"But we love each other Peeta! Isn't that enough?"

"I know! I will see what I can do."

"See? Peeta Mellark you have to promise me that you will do more than see. You will fix this situation soon!"

"It better be soon." Peeta said under his breath.

"What did you say?" I asked

"Well, I better do something fast because our wedding is this weekend." He hung his head low. I know he felt bad, and he didn't want to hurt Delly. He also knew that if he married Delly he would hurt me. It was a lose lose situation. Today was Wednesday, so that meant that Peeta had 3 days to fix this. "I'll be back soon, love." He said to me as he jumped up from the couch. "Don't miss me too much!" He laughed with a sly grin on his face. I sat on the couch until I heard the front door shut.

I hadn't realized that I was sitting on my couch all day until Greasy Sae walked into my house with a pot of stew. "Dearie! Have you been sitting on that couch all day?"

"Uhh, yeah." I said with a dreamy look on my face. I was still thinking about how Peeta kissed me, how happy I was.

"What's with the smile?"

"What smile?" I said laughing.

"You're in love!" she gushed.

"Yeah, I think I am!" I laughed again. I watched as she came over to me with a large bowl of soup.

"Go on! Eat up. I promised your mother that I wouldn't let you starve, so eat!" She sat down next to me and made sure I ate the whole bowl. "So, who is this boy?"

"He is smart, strong, beautiful, loving, too caring for his own good…" I stopped short thinking of something, "I- I don't deserve him." I said, tears beginning to fall down my face.

"Katniss, don't say that! You deserve him! I am just happy that you got over your crush on Peeta, you know he is getting married in three days!" She said with a laugh. Sae rubbed my back before she got off the couch and left. I just curled in a ball and just cried until I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning, my neck and back hurting from sleeping on the couch. I saw that a blanket was placed on top of me. I decided to get up and walked upstairs to take a shower. I stepped under the hot water and felt my muscles relax under the water. Once I decided that I was clean enough, I got out of the shower, braided my hair, and clothed myself. I was so hungry so I went to the kitchen. I began to smell a sweet smell coming from my oven. I opened it up to find that there was a loaf of bread inside. I smiled and knew that Peeta was here this morning. I took the hot bread from the oven and began to eat it. I didn't care that the bread was scorching hot. I ate it because I knew that my Peeta made it. Well, not my Peeta, right now he is with Delly. I had to remember that Peeta was going to break up with Delly for me. I love him, and he loves me. I couldn't get too emotional over this. He was probably talking to Delly right now about it. I smiled at the thought that tomorrow Peeta could be with me. I also remembered that in two days, Peeta was either going to be mine, or be married to Delly.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay- so if you want the next chapter to come out on Wednesday, I would like 5+ reviews. If I don't get that many reviews, then it will be updated on Friday.<strong>

I saw the hunger games 3 times already! SOO good. Josh Hutcherson is my love :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone- I know I said I would update tomorrow, but SURPRISE! you get a present (the next chapter today!) WHOOOH!**

* * *

><p>I decided to go to Peeta's house, hopefully Delly wouldn't be there. I really need to talk to him. I really needed him. I got up off my couch, and place the small leather book down on the table. I slipped on my boots and shimmied into my jacket. I quietly closed the door behind me and walked across the grass of my lawn into Peeta's lawn. I shyly knocked on the door of his house. I didn't hear anyone. I knocked again, but this time harder. Still no one came to the door. I decided to go to Haymitch's house to see if Peeta was there. I was beginning to lose it. What if Peeta knew it was me, but he didn't want to talk to me. I found myself on Haymitch's front porch, sobbing uncontrollably. I knocked on the door to find it opened. I walked into Haymtch's house and found him watching television in his living room. "Oh, hello there sweetheart." He said sickly. "What do you want?"<p>

"Where's – where's Peeta?" I asked. No sooner had the words left my mouth did he appear on the television screen. It was an interview he was having with Caesar Flickerman. I watched with my mouth agape at my boy with the bread on the television screen.

"So, Peeta, this weekend is very big for you, yes?"

"Oh yes Caesar, this weekend me and my lovely fiancée, Delly Cartwright, are getting married!"

"Congratulations!" Caesar says. "Now, I would like to know what your old love thinks about this." He says, his face completely serious.

"Katniss? She is very supportive, she is great friends for both me and Delly. She is so supportive of our love and I know she is happy for us!" He says with a smile on his face. I didn't hear how Caesar responded to his statement because I became stiff. I couldn't move. I felt my heart break in half. I kept the tears in though, so that Haymitch wouldn't bother me about it. Haymitch suddenly turns off the television.

"He and Delly are in the Capitol getting their wedding in order before Saturday." I turned on my heel and ran back to my house. It was dark out already, and I fell onto the street when I tripped over a rock. It began to rain as I limped over to my house. I ran straight up to my room and packed my bag. An hour later I was already on the train on the way to the Capitol. Peeta promise me he would break it off with Delly. I really like Delly, but I love Peeta. I curled into a ball and again began to cry.

The train stopped moving, I knew we must be at the Capitol. I walked out of the train, but not ready to face all the images of the war. I looked to my left and saw where Prim was killed. I felt a silent tear trickle down my face. I tried to get to my hotel as fast as possible. Once I made my way into the room, I immediately picked up the telephone. I called my prep team and Effie and had them come to my hotel room. Ten minutes later my prep team arrived, followed by Effie two minutes later (it took her a while to walk in her new heels). I gave them all hugs and let them into my plan.

"Okay, so I am crashing a wedding." They didn't even ask whose wedding I was going to crash.

"Well, I can get you into the wedding." Effie said.

"We can make you look so gorgeous, Peeta will drop everything for you."

"Thanks guys. I am so happy that you are actually going along with this plan."

"Please. You and Peeta are meant for each other!" Effie said enthusiastically.

I showed my prep team the type of dress I wanted and how they were to do my hair and makeup. Effie was making sure that everything would be ready for tomorrow, for my big entrance.

My prep team scrubbed me down and got rid of all body hair. They shampoo and conditioned my hair to make it silky and soft. Then I fell asleep, dreaming about what the next day would bring.

* * *

><p><strong>The next Chapter will be the wedding! So I really really really want 6+ reviews before I put the next chapter up :)<strong>

**i lurve you all **


	5. Chapter 5

**Well! Hello There! I haven't seen you guys in a while! I hope you guys like this chapter!**

**The-waroutsideourdoor(dot)tumblr(dot)com (go check it out!)**

* * *

><p>I woke up to my prep team bustling around the small hotel room. They were opening the windows and allowing the sunshine to come into the room. I sat up straight and saw Effie 'supervising' the prep team. They saw I was awake and began to pull at my hair, and paint my face with makeup. We already had the basic idea of what I was supposed to look like, but I was still nervous because I had to look my best to win back Peeta. When finally they were done with my hair and makeup, I felt them slip on a light dress. I walked up to my mirror because the girl I was looking at wasn't me. She wasn't the girl who would cry herself to sleep, or had nightmares about her sister's death, or was placed into the Hunger Games, twice. She was a beautiful, radiant girl who seemed to have no care in the world. My hair fell in large curls down my back, by eyes had oranges and red swiped across them. Finally, the dress. I knew it had to be the work of Cinna. My prep team said that he left so many dresses for me before he was killed, and this was one of them. It was orange, but not a tacky, gaudy orange that the Capitol people seemed to adore, no this was the orange of the sunset. I made sure that it would be that color since it was Peeta's favorite color. It flattered my figure, and fell in soft waves above my knee. I turned to my prep team and Effie and engulfed them in a hug. "Thank you so much!" I said to them.<p>

"You are so gorgeous, Katniss. Peeta can't say no to you!" Octavia giggled. I put on my shoes, which happened to be heels, but I had learned how to walk in them.

Effie and I walked down to the lobby of the hotel to find my white limo was already there for me. She kissed me on the cheek and said, "Knock 'em dead!" in her funny Capitol accent. I was getting into the limo when Effie came running up to the car, "I mean figuratively, please don't kill anyone Katniss!" I began laughing hysterically.

"Don't worry Effie! Thank you so much!" The car pulled out and began to make its way to the Church.

I ran into the Church because it had started to rain outside. Just as I got into the room, the priest said, "Speak now or forever hold your peace." I was slightly wet, and out of breath, but I didn't care I walked down the center aisle. Everyone's eyes were glued to me. I knew that the cameras were eating this all up.

"Peeta?" I whimpered slightly. He looked so gorgeous in his suit and tie. It reminded me of our interviews before the Hunger Games. I looked over at Delly, who had a horrified look on her face. "Please Peeta?" I began to sob. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me. I could smell him, his scent. I just wanted to cry even more. He pulled away and looked in my eyes.

"Katniss—" he sighed, "I'm sorry…" Before he could say anything else, I ran back down the aisle and out of the Church. It was full on pouring right now. The weather reflected my mood so well. I sat on the steps of the Church, just bawling my eyes out. I didn't understand why Peeta would choose Delly over me. I was with his through the hardest times of his life, well maybe except his hijacking. But that wasn't my fault! We understood each other so well, we didn't even need to speak. I began to sing to myself to calm myself down.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow _

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow _

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes _

_And when again they open, the sun will rise _

_Here it's safe, here it's warm _

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm _

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true _

I didn't even realize that there was someone else behind me at that moment until I heard them sing.

_Here is the place where I love you._

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope y'all liked that chappy! I really need a Beta, so if anyone is interested, please leave a comment of PM me! Thank you all so much :)<strong>

**5+ Reviews for Next Chapter!**

**The-waroutsideourdoor(dot)tumblr(dot)com (go check it out!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my lovelies!**

**Thank You to everyone who reviewed this story...**

**also the HUGEST thank you to my wonderful amazing Beta, IWasn'tBeingSarcastic ! Go check her out, her stories are AMAZING!**

* * *

><p>I heard his steps behind me, splashing through the puddles rushing towards me. I felt him drape his warm jacket over my shoulders, like those cold nights on the Training center roof. Finally he sat down next to me.<p>

"Hey." He said softly.

"What do you want, Peeta?" I asked agitated, because I know what the forthcoming conversation will not be a pleasant one on my behalf.

"You didn't even let me finish what I was going to say in there." He said to me. I couldn't even look at him because I knew I would begin to sob again. I never thought that I would actually have to watch the man I love become someone else's husband, it truly breaks my heart.

"You didn't need to finish what you were going to say." I finally looked at him. His crystal blue eyes showing sorrow for me. I let the sobs rack my body violently. He placed his arm around my waist. I let him because even if he is going to go and marry Delly right now, I would at least have this last moment with him. A moment that I wish I could freeze, and live in it forever with _my _Peeta.

"Katniss, I am really sorry—"again I cut him off by moving away, making his protective arm slide away from me.

"What? You are sorry that you don't love me anymore? That you are going to go and marry Delly right now? That I am such a horrible person to go and ruin your wedding?" I cried, frustration at myself running through my veins. He scooped up my face in his hands forcing me to look at him.

"No! Just let me finish, Katniss. I am sorry that I even _thought_ of marrying Delly. I am sorry that I came all the way to the Capitol, and I thank you so much for being here to stop the wedding, because I don't think I could have. I really hate hurting Delly, but I am sorry that I've hurt you already." I looked into his eyes, trying to fully comprehend what he was saying. He loved me. He wasn't marrying Delly. All I could do in that moment was kiss him. I threw my arms around his neck and pressed my lips onto his. I couldn't get enough of him. I felt his strong arms encircle my waist as I ran my fingers through his shaggy blonde hair. Passion burned in my stomach, after not having Peeta I put my all into this one kiss. We pulled apart and I smiled, my somber, heartbroken mood lightened up as I saw the happiness in Peeta's gorgeous cerulean eyes.

"Peeta, I didn't know you were a singer!" I said a sly grin etched on my face.

"Well actually I learned the song from watching and re-watching you sing to Rue. Your voice just hypnotizes me!" He said, flattery lingering in his tone, as the corners of his mouth transforms into a smile.

"Here is the place where I love you." I sang before I leaned into another kiss.

"I didn't think you would remember my favorite color!" He laughed, as he scans the beautiful dress that I wear.

"Oh Cinna, you know, always thinking of everything!" I joked.

"You are so beautiful." I blushed at this statement as Peeta began to stand up.

He pulled me up and grabbed my hand, rubbing his other hand under my eyes to rid them of the tears that I had once shed. He began to pull me back into the Church. He walked up onto the altar and whispered something to Delly. He then turned to face the crowd, his eyes guilty.

"I am so sorry for having everyone come today to our wedding, but unfortunately there will not be a wedding today." The way that he said it made everyone calmly leave the building without question or outrage. I still don't understand how Peeta has such a way with words, and I'm sure I will never understand his talent. Soon it was just Peeta, Delly, and I in the building. Now that I saw her, Delly looked so pretty in the white gown and veil. Instead of leaving the church a happy and married woman, she leaves heartbroken and betrayed by the man she loves. And I am to blame for her forlorn situation.

"So, I guess we know why we are here right now." Peeta said uncomfortably.

"We _were_ here for _our_ wedding, Peeta." Delly said, obviously and rightfully hurt.

"I know, and I am so sorry. I love you Delly, but I just realized a couple of days ago that I don't love you as much as I love Katniss. I thank you for being there for me during my hijacking, and I always want you to know that I love you." Peeta said sorrowfully, looking straight into her sad blue eyes. I can tell Peeta doesn't like to hurt people, but this is a duty that he must carry out for Delly's sake and sense of closure.

"Just not as much as Katniss." She squeaked, as I saw the first tears threatening to spill over her eyes. "So I guess this is goodbye?" She said softly. Peeta stood up and walked over to her. He engulfed her in a hug.

"Delly, you should know that this is one of the hardest things I have ever had to do. I really hate hurting you." With that Delly left the building. Every word he said was endorsed by the guilt-ridden expression on his face. Peeta was so emotionally stressed from hurting Delly. I held out my hand, and Peeta took it following me out of the Church. The limo that Effie had hired was still waiting for us to bring me back to my hotel room.

"Do you want to come back to my hotel with me?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure. Delly is probably at the hotel room that we had anyway." I smiled at him, trying desperately to cheer him up. I hated seeing Peeta upset. We got into the limo, and I inched my way closer to him until my head was lying on his chest, feeling his heartbeat thump, reassuring me that this is real. He twirled my damp hair in his fingers, as I watch his face the whole ride home.

* * *

><p><strong>5+ reviews to get next Chapter!<strong>

**I LOVE YOU ALL! Hope you liked this chapter! **


	7. Chapter 7

**THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR READING MY STORY! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME! LOVE YOU ALL  
><strong>

**ALSO THANK YOU TO THE BEST BETA IN THE WORLD, IWasn'tBeingSarcastic SHE IS SO AMAZING AND A REALLY TALENTED WRITER! **

* * *

><p>My fingers searched the bed sheets, seeking Peeta's warmth, and embrace. But I woke up alone in my little hotel bed. . .<p>

_Where was Peeta? Where could he possibly be? Did he regret leaving Delly for me? Did he leave Delly at all? Was it all a dream? _

My brain was spinning in all directions. I didn't know what to think. I pulled my knees up to my chest and began to rock back and forth. I felt the first tear slither down my face. It was like a chain reaction, because once that one tear slid down my cheek, the floodgates opened. I was sobbing like a child, crying and wailing because, as hard as I tried, my mind couldn't rid of the worst possible scenarios. He probably realized what a mistake he made for choosing me and my selfishness over Delly's compassionate nature.

I heard the door slam and someone came running into my room.

"Shh! Katniss," Peeta whispered into my ear while his strong arms encircled my waist. I rested my head against his chest as he rubbed my back. "What's wrong? What happened?" He asked softly, concern evident in his tone. I was so overwhelmed that my words came out choppy.

"I—I thought—that—that –you – left me—for Delly." I again cried. I felt the front of his shirt become damp with my tears.

"Katniss—Katniss look at me!" He cupped my face in his hands and lifted it so that we were looking in each other's eyes. "I wouldn't leave, I would never! I love you Katniss! To think of it, you wouldn't be able to get rid of me if you tried."

"Then why did you propose to Delly, or even date her?"I ask; the need for clarity mixed in with my overwhelming curiosity taking over my words. Peeta sighed and ran a hand through his golden hair, his azure eyes tearing away from mine.

"Katniss—"

"No! Give me an answer!"I demand. Peeta takes a deep breath, and allows our eyes to connect, in those pools of blue I see loneliness.

"You weren't there for me! That is why. You were never there."

"So how do you know you love me?" I asked. My voice cracks and my hands start to shake. My heart prepared to fall and shatter because I don't know if I want to know the answer to my question.

"I was watching our Hunger Games footage," He begun. His mouth tweaked into a small smile as he stared into space, before he continued, "I saw the way I looked at you, and I knew I must have loved you. Then I watched you as you healed me, and I knew, like before I was hijacked, that I _love_ you. I remember the day my father pointed you out in the school-yard, and later on how you wowed everyone with your singing. And I knew you I loved you, I knew I would _always_ love you."

As sweet as Peeta's words are I still don't comprehend why he went straight to Delly. If he loved me that much then he should have tried to connect with me. We could have healed each other. . .

"What?" He asked obviously noticing my confusion. His voice tired of this conversation. I realize how difficult it is to explain something intangible and that I should be happy that he does love me, but I crave more answers purely because I _need_ them.

"If you knew that you loved me why didn't you ask for me or look for me? Why did you go straight to Delly? If you had asked for me, I would have been inside your room in 2 seconds. That was the only way they would let me in, only if you asked. I was outside your door the WHOLE TIME PEETA! THE WHOLE TIME AND I WASN'T ALLOWED TO SEE YOU! I—I wasn't allowed to see you." I sobbed, because I remember the heartbreak I felt when the doctors refused my access or told me that Peeta didn't want my company. I felt broken and incomplete without the Boy with the Bread by my side.

"I didn't want to hurt you. I realized that I had already tried to kill you, and I didn't trust myself enough to be around you." Peeta explained calmly. He doesn't grasp how desperate I am- I was- without him, how heartsick I felt and how much it hurt to see him either hating me, or him and Delly together.

"I DIDN'T CARE! I knew that you were not in control of your actions. I knew that you would come around eventually. When you tried to kill me and when you were not you, I realized how much I loved you. It wasn't when I was missing you physically being in 13 with me, but when you were not mentally with me in 13. It was killing me. I wanted to cry and cry all the time!"I said, letting all my emotions show. All the words I wished I had said a long time ago.

"I am sorry. I thought you would move on from me. I still thought that you never really loved me. I thought that you would marry Gale, have some kids, live happily together."

"Peeta, I could _NEVER_ marry Gale."

"Why?"

"Because he isn't you!" I whimpered as I grabbed his face in my hands and pulled him closer to me. His arms snake around my waist, his hands resting at the small of my back. I felt his soft lips against mine and I smiled into his mouth, because this along with the kisses last night, in the cave and on the beach, these kisses were _real_. Real for both of us. We pulled apart and I pulled him into a hug, "Peeta?"

"Mhhmm,"

"I love you."

"I love you too." I smiled as I realized that those three words were just for me.

"Wait, Peeta, where were you just then? Why were you not here?"

"I went to the market to get some stuff."He said mischievously, a smirk on his face.

"What stuff?"I narrow my eyes suspiciously, what is he up to?

"Stuff to make some cheese buns for you." He answered pleasantly. I smiled at his consideration; as Haymitch said, he is too good for me, just as always.

A few hours later we were sitting on the couch in the hotel room after eating way more than a healthy amount of Peeta's delicious cheese buns. The last one was sat on the table, practically pleading for someone to grab it. I had been eyeing it for the past 5 minutes. Peeta picked it up, grinning at me playfully and took a bite out of it. I then proceeded to grab his arm and guide the rest of the cheese bun into my mouth.

"Classy." He laughed, and my child-like behavior.

"I know." I said with my mouth full of cheese buns. If only Effie could see me now, she would scold me for such unladylike manners. I could virtually hear her screech _'MANNERS!' _in my ears.

"Katniss?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we go home soon? Like to District 12?"He clarifies.

"Yeah."I smile at the thought. Peeta and I back home, how it should have been years ago.

"Maybe tomorrow?"

"I guess, but we would need to buy the tickets already."I said casually as Peeta reached into his pocket and grabbed two flimsy pieces of paper.

"I got these when I went to the market." He smiled sheepishly.

"Well, then, we have to start packing!" He smiled at me with his crystal blue eyes sparkling and I knew that he was really happy to finally be going home. Peeta helped me pack the few things that I had brought to the Capitol with me. Finally, we closed the door to the room and made our way to the train station in the center of the Capitol. I could see people gossiping and snickering while they watch us walk down the street hand in hand. Suddenly I stopped walking, and turned to Peeta and smashed my lips against his. I smiled as the buzz got louder from this little show of public affection.

"What was that for?" Peeta laughed.

"Oh just to give these Capitol people something to talk about." I said with a smirk as he again softly pressed his lips to mine. We made our way onto the train into our own compartments, not as luxurious as the ones we were on for the Hunger Games, but still very nice. It felt like forever until the train slowed and we were in District 12. I laughed as Peeta picked me up and spun me around when we finally got off the train. I looked down and kissed him as he slowly placed me on the ground. I then turned and grabbed his hand and began to walk until I heard something behind me.

"Catnip?" I hear someone shout over the buzz from the District 12 train station. Dread fills me in seconds as I turn to face the speaker.

"Gale?"

* * *

><p><strong>SO I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED THAT CHAPTER, 5+ REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER UPLOAD :D YAYA<br>ALSO IF YOU HAVE A TUMBLR, GO CHECK ME OUT; .com  
>LOVE YOU ALL!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Dearest Readers, **

**Sorry for not updating in a while**

**I hope that you all like this chapter even though it is more of a filler chapter.**

**Whatever**

**Anyway, Love you all! **

**Again a Great Big Thank You to IWasn'tBeingSarcastic go check out her stories!**

* * *

><p>"Gale?"<p>

"Hey Catnip? How've you been?" Just the sound of his voice made me clutch onto Peeta's hand desperately needing the assurance that he wouldn't leave me to face Gale on my own.

I needed Peeta, I realize that I always have needed the boy with the bread. I didn't need Gale. At all. Ever.

"Fine, actually, great right now." I say, and feel a smile flicker on my face as I glance up at Peeta. His glistening blue eyes boring into my own, those deep swirls of blue twinkle in adoration and I'm certain my own eyes mirror the look of love in his.

"Um, could I talk to you, like alone?" Gale said, an edge to his voice as he eyed Peeta next to me, like a wild animal, ready to intimidate each other until a fight breaks loose. I reluctantly let go of Peeta's arm and walked a few steps away before I turned to Gale who had been following my path.

"What?" I asked him impatiently. I didn't want to speak to him. I still never forgave him for what happened to Prim. My dear sister, she was only a child but Gale -my supposed

Best friend- created the bomb that killed her. I realize it's naive to blame Gale for something that isn't solely his fault but he had the intentions to kill both children and rescuers when he designed the weapon.

"Catnip…" Gale sighed. He looked older, worn down. His gray Seam eyes following me and my every move. His hair was longer and his face was covered in subtle wrinkles.

"It's Katniss." I retorted cruelly.

"Sorry. Really, I am sorry." He said, running a hand through his dark seam hair. His eyes shrouded with sorrow.

"Obviously you are not sorry or you would have come back a while ago."I countered. I don't feel bad for Gale, and I shouldn't. He had plenty of time to heal our broken friendship, but of course he decided to visit and apologize now, when I'm happy with Peeta.

"I wanted to, but it was too hard for me to come back and see you." Suddenly he leaned into me and whispered in my ear, "I still love you."

I pushed him back, away from me. Suddenly his hand grabbed my wrist and forcefully pulled me closer to him. He violently pressed his harsh lips against mine, I fought with all my might against him. I pounded my hands against his chest his grip not loosening. Still i struggled to get out of his grasp. He had his arms around me now, trying to keep me pressed against him.

Suddenly I felt myself getting pushed out of the way. I lost my balance and fell to the ground.

I looked up to see Peeta punch Gale straight in the stomach. Gale fights back with force, his grey eyes dark with rage. I tried frantically to return to my feet to stop them when I felt a shooting pain coming from my back. I must have landed on it when I was pushed out of the way. Once again I tried to stand up again when I saw Gale punch Peeta in the face making him fall to the ground. Peeta recovers quickly and pounces to his feet, his eyebrows knitted together in anger. His expression reminds me of the fight against Cato at the end of our Games.

I slowly got to my feet when I see Peeta his arm pulled back and ready to give a hard punch to Gale's face. Peeta's eyes flicked to me and gives me a sorrowful glance and allowed his arm go limp to his side. But Gale sees it as an opportunity as his fist again connected to Peeta's face.

I run, my intention to get in between them, but as I slip between them I am rewarded with a hard punch to the temple by Gale.

Again, I fell to the ground. Peeta dropped to his knees, on the ground next to me. His blue eyes brimming with tears.

"Katniss? Katniss? I am so sorry." He says desperately. I began to sob. My head was pounding, I could barely think, but I managed form a simple sentence and whisper back to him,

"Peeta, it's not your fault, shhh." He wrapped his warm arms around me as my thoughts became clearer. Gale just punched me.

Gale punched me.

GAL E punched me.

GALE PUNCHED ME!

I turned my head to see Gale walking over to me and Peeta. I buried my head into Peeta's chest as I heard his light footsteps on the ground, making his way closer to us.

"Katniss?"

"Why don't you leave her alone?" Peeta snapped, his arms still around me protectively.

"Why doesn't Katniss tell me to leave her alone?"Gale counters, venom enlaced in his tone.

"GO AWAY!" I screamed at him. I saw his sorrowful eyes as he walked away. My vision blurred with tears. I turned back to Peeta and he wiped his thumb under my eyes to rid of the tears.

I looked at his face and saw he had a black eye and a split lip. I lightly touched his eye and he winced under my touch.

"You okay Katniss?" I shook my head. "Do you want anything?" He asked sweetly, concern evident in his tone. I nodded my head to answer his selfless question.

"What do you want Katniss? You know I will give you anything you want."

"I want you to kiss me." I say feebly. He leaned in slowly and carefully, I felt my lips being captured by his. His lips were soft and his kiss gentle completely opposite to Gale's kiss. Even though I knew that this must have been hurting his split lip, he continued to kiss me softly. We broke apart as he searched my eyes for some sign of what I was feeling. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder as I cuddled into his chest.

"Are you better now?" He cooed.

"Almost. I feel so . . ." I try to find the correct word, " Violated. I never want to kiss anyone but you, ever. I just never thought that Gale would ever do something like that." I whimpered.

"I know what will make you feel better…" Peeta said, mischief shrouding his voice.

"What?" I ask, both because I'm curious and to entertain Peeta. Before I knew it I was up in the air. Peeta carrying me in a bridal pose. I wrapped my arms around his neck making sure that I wouldn't fall, but I knew Peeta, and I knew all too well that he would never let me fall. He began to carry me all the way back to Victor's Village as I nestled my head into the crook of his neck. I looked after his eye and lip and he took care of my head. We took care of each other, as we always had.

* * *

><p><strong>So guys, you know the deal 5+ Reviews to update, but I am going to make the deal even sweeter... If I can get 10+ reviews on this chapter, I will update this Friday or Saturday!<strong>

**Love you Guys!**

**~Lizzie**


	9. Chapter 9

**Unfortunately, I didn't get 10 reviews to update by last friday, but it's okay! We were really close! So I decided to send this to you as early as I could. Love you all :D**

* * *

><p>Days and weeks had gone by without any interruption by Gale or anyone else who may try to break the strong relationship Peeta and I had carefully built. We live together happily, almost like a normal young couple aside from the nightmares that plague our minds at night. We're inseparable which I'm comfortable with, but I can notice Peeta's growing restlessness and it's probably due to the fact that he hasn't been to the bakery lately. . .<p>

As usual, I woke with the tendrils of the sweet smelling baking lingering in my nostrils. Of course, Peeta being the caring man he is was already awake and making me breakfast, but I couldn't help feeling bad for him. He has been cooped up in here with me for the past few weeks. We haven't really left the house much at all. To think of it, he hasn't even visited his home in Victors village.

I get out of bed happily purely so I can taste the warm cinnamon bread that Peeta's careful hands created with adoration.

I reach the bottom of the stairs and feel hands wrap around my waist while the hands tugged towards their owner. I laughed as Peeta laid a soft kiss on my neck.

"Hi beautiful, how was your night?"Sweetness enlaced in his tone, and those majestic blue eyes twinkle with affection.

"Good. No nightmares with you here." I said in return.

He guided me towards the kitchen where a plate full of the gooey cinnamon bread laid steaming the mouth-watering smell into the air. I grinned as I grabbed a piece of the bread, shoving it into my mouth with unladylike manners. I looked over at Peeta who was eating breakfast across from me.

"So what's the plan for today? Lying in bed? Planting flowers?" He asks curiously, but I shook my head in response. He raised an eyebrow and continued the list of suggestions, "What do you want to do? Work on the book?"

_No_. I shook my head again. I didn't want to work on the book of memories that Peeta and I had started these past couple weeks. I don't think I can handle the heartbreaking memories that haunt me every night, not today anyway.

"I want you to go home." I said sternly. Peeta faces me incredulously, and his features painted with a deep hurt. He thinks I'm kicking him out? The thought of breaking Peeta's heart again now hurts me as well.

"No! I mean like go home, tie up the last few loose ends, and bring your stuff over here. I also feel like you miss the bakery too much, you have to start going more." I exclaim, to wipe any dejected feelings away from Peeta's mind. He contemplated my suggestion for a few seconds before a mischievous smirk appears on his face.

"I'll only go if you come with me." I laughed at how childish Peeta was being.

"Okay, I'll go." I reply, and think about the plate of hot delicious cinnamon bread and add, "After we finish breakfast!"

"I think you already finished all the breakfast!" Peeta laughed while looking at me. I glance down at the plate of cinnamon bread to see the plate empty with only tiny crumbs scattered on the plate. I blushed as I looked back up to him.

"Go get changed! I'll wash the dishes." Peeta said as he made his way over to the sink. I need no more encouragement and I quickly ran up the stairs and threw on a pair of jeans and a loose shirt which I assume is Peeta's by the faint smell which only lingers on his body.

I swiftly made my way down the stairs back into the kitchen. I smiled as I watched Peeta wash the dishes. As his arms washed the plates with care, I realized how muscular his arms are; I felt a feral urge to kiss him. I comply with the need for his attention and stealthily walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his middle and lightly kissed his neck. From the corner of my eye and I catch a glimpse of a surprised and sweet smile appears upon his face. He turned around slowly and tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. I could feel the heat from his sweet breath on my face. My feet transition up on my tip toes as I lightly press my lips against his.

"I love you." I whispered into the kiss. I felt a smile form on his face against my lips.

"Love you too."

We walked only a small distance across Victors Village to Peeta's house. A few bags to carry some clothing of from his old house in his strong arms.

_Home_. Something about the word just made my heart gush with joy. It was _our_ home. Peeta quietly opened the front door and ushered me in. We walked up his creaky staircase and entered his room. I sat on his bed while he packed old clothes and other items that hold sentimental value to him. Carefully he took drawers out individually, and eventually Peeta would have packed up his old house.

I laughed as he cracked lighthearted jokes at me. Suddenly, the slam of the front door slices our happy banter into a thick, almost frightening silence. Quickly my hunter's instinct begins to kick in. I shushed Peeta and whispered orders at him to not move a muscle, knowing that he and his heavy steps would alert the stranger. Silently, I made my way down the stairs. I found myself wishing I had my bow for defence, but I slinked into the kitchen and select the frying pan as my weapon against the intruder. I sneaked into the living room to see a figure making their way towards the kitchen where I had just been. I swallowed a lump in my throat and feel adrenalin pumping through my veins. The sensation reminds me of my times in the Hunger Games, and I hate it. The footsteps of the person continue, reminding me to be ready to defend myself and Peeta for anyone and anything. After a deep breath for courage, I quickly ran around back into the kitchen. I hid around the corner, my frying pan ready and poised to attack the mysterious and possibly dangerous trespasser.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys so this time I REALLLLLYYY want to get 10+ reviews for the next chapter. I hope I get it this time, since I left it in a cliffhanger! Mwhahhahah I'm so evill :D So I hope you all liked this chapter and please review! Mwah! Love youu!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! Sorry for not uploading in a while! School just finished so I should be able to Update a lot! YAY**

**I just want to say thank you! **

**This is probably my most sucessful story yet! I cannot believe this is the tenth chapter already!**

**So yeah... I love you guys!**

* * *

><p>I turned the corner quickly to see who could possibly be lurking in the shadows of Peeta's house. My instincts control my movements, and my gut screams that this intruder is dangerous to both myself and Peeta.<p>

With my pan still poised to hit whoever was in the house, I looked up at the figure for my eyes to be met with a young woman standing in front of me. A high pitched, an piercing screech came out of her mouth. Suddenly, I heard Peeta come stomping down the steps while the woman began to run out of my sight and to a different room. I instinctually followed her closely, but it was still too dark to see her face. Suddenly, Peeta appeared in front of the lady and stopped her while I crashed in behind her. She tried to struggle from his arms, but Peeta was too strong and her efforts to writhe free from his grip proved futile.

Eventually, she gave up and Peeta looked down to see who it was he had captured. It was Delly.

"Dell? What are you doing here?" Peeta asked carefully.

"What? It was my house too! I need to get my stuff, I am moving into Roman's house." Anyone could see the evident look of hurt masked over Peeta's face. I was happy for Delly; at least she moved on from Peeta and wouldn't try to steal him from me.

"Oh, I see." Peeta whispered, he hastily rids the look of hurt from his face before he said, "Well, I was just getting my stuff from here too. I guess no one is going to live here now."

"I guess so. Are you moving in with Katniss?"She asked with a monotone voice.

"Yeah." Peeta said, while he grinned at me, completely ignoring Delly who stands between us. I sent him a genuine smile back. With my smile Peeta's spirits appeared to rise, "Well, let's get back to packing!"

"I am going to pack up the kitchen" I said to Peeta. He nodded his head curtly and began to walk back up the stairs, Delly following him closely.

I still didn't like the girl. But now I lack a reason to hate her like I did when she actually was with Peeta.

After a while of sorting and packing the kitchen, I realized I didn't know if I was supposed to pack all the pots so I decided to go upstairs and ask Peeta. I was about to go in the door when I heard Delly say something to Peeta.

"Come on Peeta! Please! How could you just stop loving me in a matter of days? Do you not remember that this time last week, we were about to be married, or did you already know by then that you weren't going to marry me?"

"Come on Dell! You know that I love you―"

"But you love Katniss more…."

"Delly, don't be this way! You have Roman, don't forget."

"I don't love Roman! He is giving me a place to stay, because if you didn't remember, my parents died when the Capitol bombed 12!" She said, exasperation dripping from her voice. That must have set something off in Peeta because a crash and the sound of Delly screaming emitted from the room. I ran into the room frantically to help Peeta recover in any way possible.

"Peeta!" I shrieked, as I saw him clutching onto the bed for support.

"Get out of here Katniss! You are just making him worse right now!" Delly yelled at me.

"NO!" I screamed, "What is going on?"

"He is having a flashback, and you being here will not help Peeta in the slightest! So GO!" Delly responded with an irritated tone. I disregarded Delly's instructions and ran to Peeta's side.

"Peeta? Peeta? I am right here!" I said desperately, clutching onto his hand so that he could try to hold onto something real. A _real_memory. Anything real enough so that he wouldn't leave me again. I heard a chuckle come from behind me.

"You really think you can help him? You were never there when he had any flashbacks, only me. So only I know how to help him out of them." Delly told me again.

"Come on Peeta, come back to me. Please." I began crying to him, trying to get him back. "Please Peeta, please! Please come back." I hear nothing except Peeta mumbling things to himself while curled up on the floor. "Please!" I cried. Everything was taken from me, but I was determined not to lose Peeta- I can't afford to. "I love you." I whispered to him while sobbing next to him. Suddenly, I felt his strong arms fall around me and his loving lips on my forehead.

"Katniss, I am right here." I looked up to him and the dark grey clouding his eyes were gone, all that was left was the ponds bright crystal blue. I wrapped my arms around his neck while I felt his arms snake around my waist. I felt safe, but still fear consumed me for the next flashback.

"Are you okay?" He asked me, with panic buried into his voice. And despite the tears of despair that stained my face, I laughed at him, he truly is always thinking of others.

"Yeah, just scared I would lose you. Are you okay?" He nodded his head and captured my lips with his. We then noticed that we had an audience of one. Delly began to clap slowly behind us. We looked back at her to see a grimace pasted onto her perfect face.

"Congratulations Katniss, you fixed him! But don't come to me when you cannot help him anymore." She said sarcastically, before she stormed out of the room. Her spitefulness had no effect on me, for I didn't even care about Delly, because all that mattered was having Peeta here with me now.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you liked that chapter and I hope to get MANY reviews from you guys! <strong>

**Love you- BYEE :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**So guys, I am soo sorry that I haven't uploaded like all summer, but I have been busy and I am really bad at procrastination, but yeah! I hope you like this chapter, and don't forget to review and follow this story! **

**thanks to my BETA IWasn'tBeingSarcastic **

* * *

><p>A barren street that used to belong to district 12 laid in front of my eyes, the ash-ridden road empty. I see all the destruction that I caused. I felt the weight of the world on my shoulders while I walked and swallowed the sight of destruction that my old home had been wrecked by. As I walked over to the Seam, where my old house used to lie., I see a single flower pushing out of the wreckage: a primrose. I fell to my knees just thinking about my young, innocent sister. Whimpering, I plucked the delicate flower from the ground and tucked it into my pocket. I composed myself and shook the haunting thought of Prim out of my mind, I then felt a strong urge to go to the bakery. Peeta's sanctuary, where his family used to work, where they lived, where they died. I see the outline of a figure laid on the street in front of the pile of debris that was the bakery. As I run over I see a young boy with blonde hair.<p>

"PEETA!" his name escapes my lips as I run to the boy on the ground. I don't see his chest moving, and to my dismay I know that there is no hope; he is dead. "Peeta…" I again whimper over his silent body. I kneel next to him and reach out about to stroke his face when suddenly his body jolts awake and his grasp around my arm.

"Katniss." I hear my name and look down at him. I am about to smile when I see his eyes; they are glazed over and dark, the darkest I have ever seen them. He was having a flashback. "You came back to see the wreckage that you accomplished, you filthy mutt?"

"What? No, Peeta, please listen to me…" I whispered as his hand traveled up my arm.

"Why should I listen to you?! You killed my family and Delly!" He shouts, his voice echoes around the eerie ruins.

"What? No, this was all President Snow! Delly is still alive!"

"No she is not you liar! President Snow is dead and you _made_ me leave Delly!" He said, suddenly his other hand clutched my neck and his other hand pushed me to the ground. I was dying, and fast.

"Peeta! Please! I love you! You love me too! Please Peeta, Please!" I heard a gunshot and Peeta's body fell limp on top of me. I looked over to see that a bullet ran straight through his heart, and it felt like someone shot me as well because the thought of a life without Peeta is agonizing. Looking up, I saw that Gale, my best friend who had killed my sister was the one to kill my love too.

"PEETA! NO please don't leave me, Peeta!" I screamed while Gale was pulling me off his dead body, my past best-friend's grey eyes harsh.

"Katniss, Katniss." I heard him coo. His voice sounded different though, like Peeta's. . .

The sound of my name made me jolt upright in bed, Peeta staring at me in horror.

"Peeta…" I whispered before my body erupted into sobs that wracked my body. His warm arms surround me as I pressed my face to his chest, finding immense reassurance in his embrace like I always had.

"Katniss, shhh… Don't worry, I'm still here." He said softly into my ear while he brushed the hair out of my face. Some unknown animalistic instinct controls me and quickly I pressed my lips onto his. At that moment, all I could think of was my lust for this boy—no—this man that I loved, and who lucky for me loved me in return. Our breathing turned ragged while our tongues played tug of war. He pulled away with the largest smile I have ever seen on his face,

"Katniss?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." He whispered in my ear. I wrapped my arms around his neck while his arms snaked around my waist. I rested my head on his shoulder saying,

"I love you more."

"Katniss?" He said again.

"mmmhhh..?"

"Can I show you something?"

"Yeah." He crawled out of bed, taking me with him. Quietly, we crept into the attic where thousands of paintings laid around. These paintings were the most beautiful things I have ever seen, and erased the horrible dream from my mind. We stopped at a large pile of paintings that were covered with a tarp.

"I painted all of these while I was with Delly. She once saw that I started to paint you and got really angry, so I always had to hide them." He took the tarp off. These paintings were of me and Peeta. Many of them were pictures of our Hunger Games, but somehow, Peeta was able to make even the Hunger Games look beautiful. Suddenly I came upon a painting of two figures silhouetted kissing on a beach. I knew exactly what Peeta was painting. I stared in awe of the magnificent painting that Peeta had created. It was probably the last memory I had of Peeta before he was taken by the Capitol. Tears again sprung to my eyes.

"Peeta" I whispered.

"That was the first one I painted. It helped me remember how much I love you." I turned and ran into Peeta's arms, kissing his cheek then his jaw, finally planting a chaste kiss on the lips,

"Katniss?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything…" I whispered back.

"Katniss," Peeta said, nervousness laced his tone; he then knelt down in front of me, "will you marry me?"

* * *

><p><strong>OHHHH, A cliffhanger, I know what you guys are thinking 'Lizzie, why do you have to be so mean?'<strong>

**welllll you just have to wait, and umm reviews always get me to write faster, so the more reviews, the faster I upload!**

**love you all ;D**

**~Lizzie **


	12. Chapter 12

**THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR READING AND REVIEWING THIS STORY! ALL THE GREAT REVIEWS JUST GIVES ME THAT EXTRA UUMPHHF TO WRITE MORE, SO MORE REVIEWS, MORE CHAPTERS! **

**THANK YOU TO MY AMAZING BETA, IWasntBeingSarcastic**

* * *

><p>I couldn't move my body. Those four words just repeating in my head while my whole body shook beyond control.<p>

"Peeta…" The large smile on his face began to fall like a pebble being dropped from a cliff; "No, no, Peeta. Please let me explain." I begged desperately, as he got up from his kneeling position in front of me. I ran after his figure as he slowly got farther and farther from me. He flung open the door to my house slamming it right in my face. I ran after him, and as I ran I felt my heart pound thick with emotion. Finally, I got in front of him. He refused look at me, but I need him and I decided to let the need for him to show as I flung my arms around his neck. While trying to get me to let go of him, Peeta kept walking towards the house that he abandoned after he left Delly.

"Peeta! Please listen to me!" I begged as tears poured from my eyes and left tracks down my face.

"Why Katniss? So that after everything I gave up for you, you could just reject me again? No Katniss, I am not going to get hurt by you again!" He said forcefully as he pushed me off him. Falling to the ground I sobbed while watching him get closer to his front door.

"Peeta! I love you!" I screamed at him. He turned around suddenly and began slowly taking steps closer to me.

"Fine." He said, his features still harsh as he gestured to me to start my speech.

"Peeta," I huffed, "I love you, and I want to marry you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but I feel like it is too soon after your break up with Delly. You were going to marry her only a few weeks before this!" I cried. I saw his face soften with each word I said. "I still want to marry you, and I would love it if we were engaged, but you know that I like to take things slowly, and this is no exception, we are not going to go and get married within the next month. I just-" I was suddenly shut up by Peeta 's soft lips as they pressed onto mine. I smiled as we broke apart.

Again, Peeta dropped to one knee and looked lovingly into my gray Seam eyes, "Katniss Everdeen; will you marry me?"

"Yes, Peeta Mellark. I would love to marry you." I said while I beamed at this man I loved. Out of the pocket of his pajamas came a small velvet box. Inside was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. It was thin and silver with a single white pearl that sparkled like Peeta's eyes. He carefully placed the ring onto my slim left ring finger. My hand suddenly felt heavier with the new weight on my finger.

"Peeta, this is so beautiful!" I said my tone submerged in the awe I felt. "The- The pearl…"

"I used the same peal that I gave you on the beach in the Quarter Quell. I know how you used to carry it around with you and I know you and I know you don't like flashy things, so I got the one ring that screamed Katniss while still saying engaged." He said with a smile. Even though I didn't know what he was talking about, I gave him a warm smile and wrapped my arms around his neck while his slithered around my waist.

"I love you so much Peeta." I sighed into his ear.

"Oh my gosh! Katniss, look!" Peeta said with wonder; his eyes sparkled amazement as he pointed towards the sky. The night was coming to a close and morning was breaking. Peeta's favorite orange was up on display in the beautiful morning sky. "It almost as beautiful as you looked at my wedding." He said with a sly grin on his face while he tucked a piece of unruly hair behind my ear. I reached up on kissed him softly on the lips as a smile broke upon my face as well.

"Why thank you." I smiled while we broke apart. Suddenly, I yawned right in Peeta's face.

"Oh, sorry." I said while smiling sheepishly back at Peeta.

"I think someone is tired." Peeta then picked me up in a bridal pose and brought me back inside the house to sleep for more peaceful hours with him.

* * *

><p><strong>LOVE YOU ALL! <strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey Guys! I am soo sorry for making you all wait so long, I just wanted to make this the best chappy ever... **

**well I have sooo much school work and I just got hit by Hurricane Sandy and I still don't have power, so its a wonder that I am even getting this up onto FanFic for you guys!**

**well anyways! Love you all and OUR GOAL THIS CHAPTER IS TO GET ME TO 100 YOU HEAR THIS 100 COMMENTS- AND ONCE THIS STORY GETS 110 REVIEWS, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL COME UP... 110 reviews means like 14 reviews... so I think we can do this!**

**ONLY LIKE 2 MORE CHAPTERS LEFT!**

* * *

><p>I made him wait, just like I said I would. We waited, and waited, and Peeta never seemed to care. I love him so much. I still look down at my little silver band with that precious little pearl, and I can't believe that he actually loves me back! I finally after 3 years of that unbearable waiting, Peeta and I were getting married! We scheduled and planned the whole thing and finally it was coming.<p>

I saw my beloved prep team walking through the door of my house, Peeta had slept in his old house because of some weird Capitol tradition that the groom isn't allowed to see the bride on her wedding day. I could tell by the looks on their faces that my prep team was not accustomed to lifestyle here in 12.

"Katniss! How are you?" Octavia squealed as she ran up to me to give me a large hug.

"I'm good, I'm good" I said

"A bit nervous there Katniss?"

"A bit." They sat me down in one of my kitchen chairs and began to beautify me. I was a bit nervous about marrying Peeta, but I was more nervous about what my prep team was going to do to me. Of course we had a practice round, but still you never knew with them! Finally they were finished with my hair and makeup and it was almost time for my 'bridal party', or whatever they call them in the Capitol, to arrive. We made our way up the stairs of my house to Peeta and my bedroom where my dress was left. Cinna, bless him, had made an extra wedding dress when he made mine for our interview with Caesar. It was exactly like the other dress, but it wouldn't erupt into flames and turn black. My prep team helped me put my dress on. They pushed me in front of my long mirror to see myself. I looked like Katniss Everdeen, but younger, more carefree Katniss. My makeup was minimalistic and my hair was pulled back in braids that turned into a bun, but my whole head was covered in a white veil. Suddenly I heard a knock on my door.

"Katniss? Open up!" I heard Annie say from outside my house. I quickly ran down the steps to let her in. "Katniss! You look so beautiful! Peeta is a very lucky man! I hope you don't mind, but I brought Finn along, Peeta wasn't ready yet."

"Oh yeah we have to go prep Peeta! Good Luck! See you later!" Octavia said as they walked out the door. Following Annie was a young boy, Finnick, I hadn't seen him since he was a baby. Finn was now around sixteen, exactly how old I was when I was sent into my first Hunger Games.

"Gosh Finn! You look exactly like your father!" I said as I examined the boy.

"Yeah, everyone says that." He said with a smile.

"And Annie, you look beautiful yourself!" I exclaimed as Annie did a little twirl for me.

"It was all your dress!" I had to pick out these bridesmaids dresses for all of my bridal party to where. I decided on a flowy gown that ended past the knees. They had thin straps and fell into a slight v-neck. My favorite part about them was that it was a dark forest green. It reminded me of the forest and District 12.

An hour passed and my entire bridal party had made it to my house. Finn had gone to Peeta's house to get ready with him. My bridal party consisted of Annie, Johanna, Octavia, and my mother. I didn't want a lot of people at my wedding to begin with. Finally the press came to take some pictures and videos because apparently this was going to be the wedding of the century, Haymitch said something like that. I smiled and posed for some pictures until it was finally time to get married. I was itching to see Peeta all dolled up like a gentleman; usually Peeta wears sweats and a t-shirt or his white baking outfit!

We walked all the way to the meadow where I said I wanted to have my wedding. It was a bit of a hike, wearing my wedding dress and all, but it was worth it. I hear music playing and a bouquet of flowers were handed to me. I looked down at my hands momentarily and saw the light pink primrose flowers nestled into the palm of my hand. I had to choke down a sob because I knew that I couldn't mess up my makeup. I yearned for my little sister to have been at my wedding. I was taken out of my trance from a harsh grumbly voice, "You ready sweetheart?" Haymitch. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. He held out his arm for me and walked me down the aisle. I looked straight ahead and saw Caesar, who was presiding over the ceremony, and slightly to his left was Peeta. My beautiful Peeta. His blond hair was gelled back just like it was for our interviews. He was wearing a nice black tuxedo with a deep green tie and a primrose pinned to his jacket. Before I knew it I was standing right next to him.

"Hey." I hear him whisper, his soft breath attacking my face.

"Hey." I laugh back

"You ready?" He said with an evil grin on his face.

"As ready as I'll ever be!"

"Do you Katniss Everdeen take Peeta Mellark to by your wedded husband for the rest of your lives?"

"I do" I said while looking into Peeta's crystal blue eyes.

"And do you, Peeta Mellark, take Katniss Everdeen to be your wedded wife for the rest of your lives?"

"I do" I hear the words come out of Peeta's perfect mouth those words I had been dying to hear for three years.

"And if anyone has any objection to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace." Caesar said. Little did I know that two voices would rise up and scream, "Stop!"

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY GUYS! Remember 110 REVIEWS! WHOOOHO<br>LOVE YOU ALL... MWAAAH **


	14. Chapter 14

**SO my dearies, we did not make it up to 110 comments like I was hoping, but i think you all have waited long enough for this story :D It's not the last chapter, but still, it is coming to a close. **

**I did make it to 100 comments though (personal best!)**

**Thank You so much for everyone who has read this story and commented, you really are the best ever!**

* * *

><p>"Stop!"<p>

I looked into the crowd and saw Delly and Gale standing up on opposite sides of the meadow.

"I love you Katniss"

"I love you Peeta!" I hear each of them say. It takes all my power to not fall apart in tears.

"Go on with the wedding" I say to Caesar as Peeta nods his head in agreement.

"Well, um, I guess I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss your bride." At that moment, when Peeta kissed me, our audience was gone, the cameras were gone, Gale and Delly were gone. The only people in the world were Peeta and me. My joy was short lived for our kiss was soft and quick. We processed down the aisle followed by our party.

Peeta and I went into our room in our house. The rest of the party was outside in the meadow which had been transformed from a wedding ceremony to a wedding reception.

"I can't believe they did that to me! To us!" I said, crying to Peeta.

"Well, on Delly's behalf, you did that to her on her wedding day" Peeta said with a smile. I smiled back.

"I guess" I smiled back. I heard a soft knock on the door. "come in" I said. None other than Gale walked into my room.

"I'm going to wait outside, okay?" Peeta said to me with a kiss on my cheek.

"okay." I smiled. The door closed and it was only Gale and myself left. I didn't have a great interaction with him the last time I saw him, so I wasn't very hopeful for this time.

"Katniss, I am so sorry." Gale started

"SORRY? GALE HAWTHORE, YOU ARE SORRY?!" I screamed while hitting him in the chest, "NO, SORRY IS NOT GOOD ENOUGH, AND IT NEVER HAS BEEN! YOU COMPLETELY HUMILIATED ME UP THERE GALE!"

"I am sorry Katniss, I just needed you to know that I love you."

"I know that Gale, but you are just my friend, nothing else! We have been over this so many times, and right now you don't have a say in anything. I just got married, and you of all people should know how terrifying this is for me! I was supposed to be happy! You ruined everything! I just wanted my best friend to be there for me and to completely support me in all that I did, even if you didn't agree with me!" I screamed, sobs erupting from my body. I felt his arms encompass me as I sobbed into his chest. He still had the familiar 'Gale' scent to him, outdoors like the forest.

"Katniss?" He asked hesitantly

"Yes." I whimpered

"I am sorry! Truthfully, I am sorry for everything that I did to you and I just want you back as my best friend. I am sorry." I felt myself hugging Gale back.

"I missed you" I said quietly.

"Come on Catnip! Stop crying you are going to ruin your makeup, even though you don't need it!" I smiled at the complement. "Okay, let's go and get you to this party!" I gave him one last hug and a small kiss on the cheek. We walked out of my room and I found Peeta waiting for me, just like he said he would. Gale surprised me by placing out his hand to shake with Peeta. Peeta did so hesitantly but I could see Peeta was happy for me.

Peeta and I made our grand entrance to our party. Being announced as 'Mrs. Katniss Mellark' would be something I would have to get used to. Yeah, I could get used to that very quickly.

* * *

><p>Okay. so i was a bit disappointed with the last outcome we got, BUUTUTTUTUTUTUTU i did get 100 comments on this story (personal best!)<p>

love you all and this is not the last chappy!

taa taa for now :D


End file.
